


Stop, Rewind, Play

by daisy_illusive



Series: Produce 101 Lovers [3]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Rainz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Jung Jung no puede parar de ver el momento en el que él y EunKi compartieron escenario, no puede parar de sentir cómo su corazón se para en el instante en el que sus rostros se acercan demasiado y no puede evitar pensar qué habría pasado si en ese momento se hubieran besado…





	Stop, Rewind, Play

**Author's Note:**

> Yo dije que no quería escribir del Produce hasta que no supiera quiénes eran los que iban a debutar, pero me atacan todos de tal manera que no me puedo resistir. ([el vídeo del ataque](https://twitter.com/daisy_illusive/status/860458406573899776))

          Como cada viernes, minutos antes de las once de la noche, los chicos que quedaban compitiendo en el programa comenzaban a entrar a una sala que había sido acondicionada para ellos, con tantas sillas como concursantes, para que todos pudieran ver la emisión en directo de Produce 101, aquel programa con el que esperaban convertirse en estrellas. Ya se había vuelto una costumbre dejar ese día de entrenar antes de lo que generalmente lo hacían, ducharse y colocarse el uniforme del programa para ir a ver la emisión, algo que ya habían hecho durante los cuatro viernes anteriores y algo que seguirían haciendo aquellos que fueran superando las distintas eliminaciones durante el resto de semanas que todavía le quedaban al programa. Aquel día sería igual que todos los viernes, con la excepción de que en aquel episodio verían de nuevo a sus compañeros que no habían sido capaces de pasar el primer corte y quizás algunas lágrimas volvieran a escaparse de sus ojos recordando los momentos que habían pasado todos juntos, pero aunque fuera un poco más especial que los anteriores, era simplemente un viernes más.

 

          Al menos eso era lo que Jung Jung había pensado cuando entró a la sala y se sentó tranquilamente en una de las sillas que se encontraban vacías. Lo que el chico no sabía era que, además de emitir la eliminación, también emitirían algunos que otros momentos de su vida en la academia, incluyendo aquel día en el que hicieron una batalla de baile y que, por supuesto, para deleite de las chicas que estaban siguiendo el programa, iban a emitir el momento en el que él mismo y Hong EunKi hicieron una repentina colaboración de baile moderno con la que hicieron que todos se quedaran con la boca abierta y que les valió a todos los de la clase D un nuevo par de zapatillas gracias a que el menor había ganado la batalla.

 

          Jung Jung había intentado no pensar en aquellos momentos que habían pasado demasiado rápido y en los que había estado tan sumergido en la música y en el baile que prácticamente no recordaba mucho de lo que había hecho, pero sí que había habido algo que de vez en cuando recordaba y que todavía hacía que el corazón le latiera de forma acelerada y que el vello de su cuerpo se le crispara. El momento en el que EunKi había tendido su mano hacia él y él la había agarrado, acercándose a su rostro de forma peligrosa.

 

          Desde que aquello había sucedido Jung Jung había soñado, más de una vez y más de dos, que en aquel instante, en lugar de que sus rostros quedaran simplemente a centímetros de distancia, sus labios acababan encontrándose.

 

          Cuando en la enorme pantalla apareció el baile que habían compartido y repitieron varias veces aquel momento, todos los chicos que se encontraban en el lugar comenzaron a gritar y Jung Jung recibió algunos codazos cariñosos y levantamientos de cejas insinuando cosas que el chico no quería que fueran insinuadas —no porque no le gustaran aquellas cosas que insinuaban, sino porque quizás le gustaban demasiado como para que fuera sano para su salud mental, ya de por sí malograda durante el programa—. No obstante, sin poder evitarlo, se giró a su alrededor, buscando el lugar en el que se encontraba sentado Hong EunKi, descubriéndolo un par de filas por detrás de él, mirándolo con una sonrisa enorme y encantadora en su rostro. Jung Jung rápidamente tragó saliva y se giró de nuevo a la pantalla, tratando de enfocarse.

 

          Sin embargo, a pesar que el chico trató con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse en la pantalla y en dejar de pensar en Hong EunKi y en un beso que nunca había sucedido, no pudo calmar su interior de ninguna forma.

 

~.~.~

 

          Varios días habían pasado desde la emisión del episodio cinco del programa y esos mismos días habían sido los que Jung Jung no había podido dormir demasiado bien debido a que a mitad de la noche, se despertaba sobresaltado, después de haber soñado con algo que no recordaba —pero que intuía tenía que ver con cierto chico, ahora de cabello dorado, en el que no podía dejar de pensar— y con una erección entre sus piernas. El chico había tratado de lidiar con aquel problema sin llamar la atención de los demás chicos con los que en aquellos momentos compartía su habitación y, al parecer, ninguno se había dado cuenta de nada; sin embargo, no había conseguido sacar de su interior el nerviosismo que sentía cada vez que se encontraba con Hong EunKi, cada vez que estaban cerca el uno del otro, cada vez que el menor le sonreía. A aquellas alturas, estaba completamente seguro de que el otro se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba y que era por él que estaba tan raro, pero Jung Jung quería mantener la vana esperanza de que no fuera así, para tratar de obtener más tiempo con el que poder ver las cosas con más perspectiva y aclararse.

 

          Pero las cosas nunca salían como Jung Jung esperaba y siempre había algo que se torcía por el camino y que lo hacía quedar terriblemente mal.

 

~.~.~

 

          Jung Jung se encontraba en uno de los pocos lugares de aquel complejo en los que no había ninguna cámara que grabara todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, uno de los baños cercanos a las salas de práctica, con su recién adquirido teléfono móvil —aquel que tendría solo durante una hora y que tendría que volver a dejar después para seguir con los ensayos— encerrado en uno de los cubículos mientras veía una y otra vez en _Naver_ el _cut_ de la presentación que había tenido junto a EunKi. Lo paraba cada dos por tres, observaba las reacciones del menor y luego lo volvía a poner sin poder dejar de hacerlo y sin tratar demasiado de controlarse porque aquel vídeo era lo único que tenía para poder dar una forma más real a sus fantasías.

 

          Al final, después de visualizar aquel vídeo más de diez veces seguidas, Jung Jung no pudo evitar llevar su mano a sus pantalones y retirárselos solo lo justo para dejar el acceso libre a su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse, tratando de hacer ningún ruido mientras seguía viendo el vídeo. El chico no había planeado aquello, pero sabía que finalmente tenía que acabar de aquella forma para resolver el problema que tenía, porque no había ninguna otra forma más que liberar la tensión acumulada en su interior dándose el placer de llegar al orgasmo, aunque solo fuera con su mano y aunque solo fuera visualizando a Hong EunKi en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y no junto a él de verdad.

 

          Jung Jung comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada cuando empezó a sentir que no le podía quedar demasiado para correrse y quizás hizo algo de ruido que podría escucharse por alguien que entrara al baño, pero todos los que se encontraban allí eran hombres y sabían perfectamente que era algo necesario, más cuando estaban ante constante presión, por lo que el chico realmente no se preocupó por ello y siguió tocándose, cada vez más y más rápido, hasta que una voz procedente del techo habló, una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar y que hizo que rápidamente soltara su móvil y tratara de cubrirse mientras miraba hacia arriba y veía a Hong EunKi sosteniéndose con sus brazos sobre la pared que había entre los cubículos y que no llegaba hasta el techo.  

 

          —¿Qué haces? —era lo que le había preguntado y lo que había sobresaltado a Jung Jung, una pregunta que, obviamente no podía responder sin dejarse en evidencia o sin sonar como un pervertido—. Bueno, en realidad sé perfectamente lo que haces, pero tenía curiosidad por el vídeo que estabas viendo.

 

          Por la forma en la que había dicho aquello Jung Jung sabía perfectamente que, aunque no entendiera del todo coreano, EunKi había visto el vídeo y trataba de burlarse de él. El chico trató de armar una excusa convincente en su cabeza, pero por más que pensó en los segundos que ambos estuvieron mirándose a los ojos en silencio, no se le ocurrió absolutamente nada.

 

          —Ya lo sabes, no sé por qué preguntas.

 

          Aquello fue lo que contestó finalmente y, con toda la dignidad que pudo se levantó los pantalones y se los colocó bien para después coger su móvil del suelo y salir del cubículo, en un claro intento de huir del menor. Sin embargo, para cuando abrió la puerta, EunKi ya se encontraba frente a él con una de aquellas sonrisas encantadoras que siempre adornaban su rostro.

 

          —Lo sé —respondió el chico—, pero quería escucharlo salir de tus labios —la mirada del menor bajó repentinamente a su boca—. Aunque realmente no me hace falta que lo digas.

 

          Y antes de que Jung Jung pudiera reaccionar, Hong EunKi había entrado con él al cubículo y había cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando que sus cuerpos se encontraran a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, mucho más cerca de lo que jamás lo habían estado antes. El mayor se sintió un poco sofocado, por aquello y por la mirada penetrante y llena de deseo que brillaba en los ojos de EunKi, pero nada comparado con el calor que sintió recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando el menor se acercó más a él, haciendo que cada parte de sus cuerpos se rozara y que sus labios se encontraran.

 

          —Yo también llevo pensando en ti de formas que no debería desde que hicimos el baile —le dijo el rubio y Jung Jung sintió cómo su corazón estallaba de lo rápido que latía dentro de su cuerpo—, así que… si quieres… podemos tocarnos el uno al otro…

          —Sí quiero —respondió el mayor sin pensárselo dos veces.

 

          No tuvo que esperar ni un segundo para sentir cómo la mano de EunKi se introducía en sus pantalones y comenzaba a tocar su miembro, haciendo que todo el cuerpo le temblara por roce y que un suspiro involuntario escapara de sus labios, haciendo reír a EunKi. Con la mente algo nublada porque todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, Jung Jung decidió que él también tenía que hacer débil al menor e introdujo su mano en los pantalones ajenos, para encontrar el miembro del menor, prácticamente erecto, lo que le hizo pensar que quizás había estado algo de tiempo observándolo antes de interrumpirlo. No obstante, Jung Jung no pudo pensar mucho más porque su mente comenzó a nublarse debido al placer que la mano del menor le estaba proporcionando y solo pudo concentrarse en hacerlo sentir igual de bien hasta que finalmente ambos acabaron corriéndose.

 

          Siguieron abrazados, tratando de recuperar la respiración durante algunos momentos, con las manos todavía en los pantalones del otro y sin decir ni una sola palabra. Jung Jung se llegó a plantear que todo aquello hubiera sido producto de su imaginación, que nada hubiera sido real y que simplemente se había vuelto loco, pero había demasiadas cosas que indicaban que no lo había sido, que sí que era real, que de verdad que Hong EunKi y él se habían masturbado el uno al otro.

 

          —Deberíamos volver… —murmuró EunKi en su oído—, pero esto no puede solo quedar aquí.

 

          Jung Jung asintió, imaginando levemente que se pudieran encontrar en cualquier otro momento y que continuaran con aquello, yendo mucho más profundo que en aquella ocasión. Ambos se separaron después y se sonrieron tímidamente antes de salir del cubículo para lavarse las manos en los lavabos, quitando de ellas todo rastro que pudiera indicar a los demás la actividad que habían tenido y que el mayor estaba deseando volver a repetir.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> —He decidido llamar a Jung Jung así en lugar de usar su nombre real, Zhu ZhenTing, porque sé perfectamente que todas lo conocéis como Jung Jung y no por su nombre real.  
> —Y sí, sí que estoy pensando en hacer un fic en el que vayan mucho más allá, pero por el momento no tengo el suficiente tiempo como para desarrollarlo, por lo que tendrá que ser un poco más tarde.


End file.
